


1. Bubbles

by Tsuki_Amano



Series: 365 Stucky Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Lucky Charms, M/M, Mostly Crack, bubble baths, moping, sam is a good bro, steve can't remember numbers for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Amano/pseuds/Tsuki_Amano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't moping. He really isn't and he's going to send a photo of him enjoying this bubble bath and decidedly not moping to Sam and what do you mean you're not Sam?<br/>.....<br/>Wait you're sort of hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam, honestly I know you’re worried about me, but I’m _fine_. There is absolutely nothing to worry about.” Steve can feel the concern radiating over the phone from Sam (or maybe his phone’s just overheated, he’s been meaning to get a new one).

“Steve, you’re moping.”

“I am _not_ moping.”

“So you’re not drowning your sorrows with a box of Lucky Charms at 4 o’clock in the afternoon?”

Ok so maybe Steve was moping just a little. But given the recent set of events, he figured that he was entitled to be cranky and melancholic. Five years of a perfectly good ( _unhealthy_ \- Nat’s voice whispered in his mind) relationship down the drain.

Damn it, he was a grown man. If he wanted to eat cereal so sweet he could feel the cavities developing, he would.

Sam’s still talking, but now he’s disappointed and understanding which is even worse because that’s one set of emotions that Steve cannot deal with right now. He knows his friend is right, Rumlow was a Class A dick and Steve could do better. But right now, the thought of being the world’s most asthmatic couch potato was more appealing. Besides, he figured eventually, he would harness the melancholy and tap into the tortured artist scene.

But Sam is good at what he does, that’s why he’s such a fantastic counselor down at the VA. He listens to you, is polite, shares his food and takes negative zero bullshit from anyone.

Above all, Sam is a good friend. Somehow, Steve ends up promising Sam that he will head out today, at least to pick up some groceries and that he’ll shower and in general be a little less like a cave hermit.

And he does just that. In fact he even decides to treat himself to a bubble bath. (It smells like heaven and cherries.)

Steve’s feeling infinitely more relaxed by this point and decides he owes it to Sam to thank him. He snaps a goofy photo of himself holding his I-Pod (bubbles conveniently hiding anything that Sam really didn’t need to see) and sends it to Sam’s number. Of course his list of things to do had included getting a new phone and he hasn’t synced the contacts to it. So he types the number out from memory and adds a caption ‘See, I’m happy and relaxed! Totally fine, thanks pal :)’.

                                                                                                           

 

He hits the send button and switches on his music.

Because nothing says happiness like Disney classics.

It’s not until he’s towelled off and buttoning up his shirt that Steve realizes he has a message. Expecting it to be from Sam, he’s understandably confused when it reads, “Uh, I think you sent this to the wrong person.”

“That’s cute Sam, very funny. Man, I told you, I’m relaxed and everything. Bubble bath, music-the works.”

The next reply has an attached image. Steve opens it and chokes on his water. Because that is most definitely not Sam’s face staring back at him. (And Steve understands that he’s embarrassed and mortified, that’s a perfectly natural reaction to sending an almost naked picture of himself to a complete stranger. But he should not be slightly turned on even though this man is literal perfection and holy shit how is his jawline even real?)

The caption reads, “Uh I’m really glad you’re relaxed and all but I’m not Sam. Also those bubbles don’t work as well as you think they do ;)”

                                                                                                                    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's not sure why he's messaging a man he accidentally a photo of himself to. All he does know is that the guy is cute and makes him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Bubbles that I really needed to write. There's going to be another chapter to this. I wish I had a Bucky right now though.

Sam is every bit the good sympathetic friend Steve has come to rely on when he hears about his misadventures.

He laughs so hard he chokes on his milkshake and Steve spends a good minute thumping him on the back.

“This is not funny you jerk.” He says morosely, avoiding the concerned looks of the other restaurant patrons.

“Are you kidding me? Pal, this is top of the line entertainment.”

“What’s top of the line entertainment?”

Natasha slides into the booth next to Sam and presses a kiss onto her boyfriend’s cheek. Sam slips an arm around her shoulder and Steve smiles at the pair. His smile drops when Sam fills Natasha in on the situation.

“Steve managed to send questionable photos of himself to some random stranger.”

“This isn’t funny, I’m lucky the guy isn’t pressing charges for harassment or something.”

Natasha smiles at him, “Come on Rogers, you’re not that bad looking, I don’t think too many people would mind a few shirtless photos.” Then her smile drops, “Wait, who is this guy?” She glares at Sam and digs her elbow into his side, “What if he’s some creep after Steve’s virtue?”

Rummaging in his bag for his phone, he opens up his messages. “He doesn’t look like a creep though.”

Something changes in Natasha’s expression when she the mystery man’s photo. “No, I suppose he doesn’t. So you have no idea who he is?”

Shrugging, he says, “Not really. I’ve never seen him before and I can’t really ask him can I? That’d be pretty awkward, saying, **_‘Hey buddy, I accidentally sent you a photo of me in the bath tub, what’s your name?’_** I’m pretty sure he’ll charge me for harassment then.”

Stealing Sam’s milkshake, Natasha smiles secretively at Steve. “Trust me Steve. He won’t mind.”

By the time Steve gets back to his apartment, he’s shocked to find three messages from his mystery man.

**From: - Unknown Number, Sent 10.36 a.m.**

_> Hi :)_

**From: - Unknown Number, Sent 11.01 a.m.**

_> it’s the guy from yesterday, hope you don’t mind me messaging? I figured we got over the awkward stage already you know? I’m bucky :) :) :)_

**From: - Unknown Number, Sent 1.01 p.m.**

_> I promise I’m not a serial killer or something, I’m just bored and I’m out of coffee, please don’t call the cops_

Steve’s a little shocked. He hadn’t expected the man to ever message again. He shoots off a reply.

**To: - Bucky, Sent 1.30 p.m.**

_> Hi :) I’m not going to call the cops on you, I thought you were going to call the cops on me. I’m still really sorry about yesterday. (I’m Steve btw)_

It takes under five minutes for him to get a reply.

**From Bucky, Sent 1.35 p.m.**

_> would it be super creepy of me to say I’m not sorry that you sent me that message?  >.<_

Steve finds himself smiling as he types.

**To Bucky, Sent 1.36 p.m.**

_> totally creepy :)_

His phone buzzes almost a minute later

**From Bucky, Sent 1.38 p.m.**

_>     >:) _

Through-out the next few weeks, Steve finds himself messaging Bucky more frequently. It’s small things usually, like a _Good Morning_ text or a _Have a Nice Day._ But he finds that he’s happier somehow and it’s a nice feeling.

He’s out shopping with Sam when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Hurriedly pulling it out, he grins as he’s treated to a photo of Bucky who’s at the beach apparently.

**From Bucky, Sent 9.27 a.m.**

** **

> _this place is the best Stevie!!! You should come sometime :D_

**To Bucky, Sent 9.30 a.m.**

> _Not really a beach person Bucky, but it looks like you’re having a blast :)_

“Who’re you messaging?” Sam asks, trying to see over his shoulder.

“Sam,” he whines, “It’s not polite to read over someone’s shoulder.”

Holding his hands out in front of him defensively, Sam smiles at him and says, “It’s just, I haven’t seen you this happy in a while you know? You haven’t really smiled much after, well. You know.”

Looking down at his feet, Steve sighs, “Yeah, I know.”

His mood plummets for some unknown reason.

He doesn’t check his phone for the rest of the day.

The next morning his inbox is flooded with messages.

There’s one from Sam telling him he’s worried about him and sorry for pressing him yesterday and would he please call someone because he’s scaring them.

There’s one from Nat too.

**From Natasha, Sent 10.39 p.m.**

> _sam told me what happened. R u ok? Do you want me to come over? If you don’t show signs of life by morning I’m breaking down your door._

And there are the messages from Bucky.

**From Bucky, sent 9.35 a.m.**

> _aw hey what if you come with me? I’m enough fun that you’ll love it :) :) :)_

**From Bucky, sent 11.00 a.m.**

> _I was kidding, it’s cool if you don’t like the beach. Too much sand anyway and those crabs are evil little fuckers._

_ _

**From Bucky, sent 2.56 p.m.**

> _you’re not angry at me are you?_

**From Bucky, sent 5.00 p.m.**

> _Ok, you’re sort of worrying me, can you maybe send me a text to let me know you’re ok?_

**From Bucky, sent 7.00 p.m.**

> _Stevie?_

**From Bucky, sent 9.35 p.m.**

> _omg are you ok? I am really worried and starting to panic and don’t know what to do and jfc I hope you just lost your phone or something because I will kill you when I hear from you_

**From Bucky, sent 11.00 p.m.**

> _I didn’t mean that_

**From Bucky, sent 11.01 p.m.**

> _Please be ok_

Steve’s fingers shake as he types out a message, **To Bucky, Sent 7.45 a.m.** _I’m fine. I’m sorry, didn’t mean to worry you. I needed some serious alone time yesterday and wasn’t in a good place. I promise I’m fine though, I didn’t mean to ruin your holiday._

He’s texting Nat back when his phone rings, it’s Bucky.

He’s shocked, they’ve never really spoken to each other before.

“Hello?” he says uncertainly.

“You absolute and complete idiot. I was going outta my mind here.”

“I’m sorry. I really am.”

Bucky sighs on the other end, “Stevie,” his voice goes soft, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” He insists, but his voice catches on the lie. His breath hitches and he tries to keep from having a full-on sob fest with a guy he barely knows.

“Hey, pal it’s ok. Stevie it’s going to be fine, ok I promise. Now is there anybody you can call? I’d come over if I could, but I’m going to be away for another two days. But I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

“I’ve got a few friends, but I don’t want to bother them.” He says softly.

“Hey, none of that. You’re a real stand-up guy Rogers, I’m sure they won’t mind. You just make sure to call them ok. And promise me you’ll eat and drink something. I’m going to hang up now, let you call your friends, but I’ll check back in a bit. And Stevie, you call me if there’s anything alright? And I mean anything.”

True to his word, Natasha and Sam spend the weekend camped out at his place, eating ice cream and watching TV and dragging him out to shop and eat. Bucky checks up on him either by text or by phone and he’s not as sad when he says goodbye to his friends although Natasha hugs him tight and Sam tells him that their offer to move in with them is still open.

Steve opens his camera after they leave and smiles widely into the screen as he snaps a picture. He wants to send it to Bucky, to show him he’s ok.

He’s just hitting the send button when he hears his neighbour’s door open, from down the hall. Looking up distractedly, his jaw drops.

“Bucky?”

 

Come say hi! I'm on [tumblr](http://everydayindian.tumblr.com/). I'm getting back into the swing of being on there, but I post notes about my stories, progress and other tidbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatting this was tedious O.o  
> I'm hoping that the formatting comes through and the next chapter will address Steve's old relationship and his problems. Also when you're in a headspace like Steve is, being alone isn't always the best thing. Please don't lock yourself away because dark thoughts grow and multiply.
> 
> The photos used include photoshoot pics and one from Seb Stan's instagram. Seriously, that man is so photogenic, like seriously. How?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky asks Steve out on their first official date.

“No but really Rogers, how do you not realize that you’re living right next to the guy you’ve been messaging almost every day?”

Steve groans and buries his head into his arms. Natasha moves the steaming cup of coffee away from him so that he doesn’t knock it over. He’s mildly grateful for the fact that the café is fairly crowded today, so no one pays him any attention.

He still can’t believe that Bucky is practically his next door neighbour.

When they’d bumped into each other about a week ago, there had been a brief awkward pause when Steve and Bucky had both gaped at each other, before Sam had not-so-discreetly nudged Steve with his elbow.

“Uh Bucky, hi. I, uh, didn’t realize you lived here.” He cringes internally, because _that was as smooth as sandpaper_.

To his relief, Bucky looks as shocked as Steve feels. He opens and closes his mouth a few times and wow, thinks Steve, that weekend at the beach had left him tanned as heck and Steve is having fairly inappropriate thoughts about caramel right now.

He’s brought out of his musings by Bucky who’s handing him a neatly wrapped parcel. ( _Sam and Natasha have vanished, he both wants to hug them and slaughter them._ ) “Well, I guess this saves me the trouble of figuring out how to get this package to you,” Bucky says smiling. “I got you something from the beach, I hope you like it.”

Steve notes that Bucky looks hesitant, which is silly because Steve’s never been so excited in his life, well at least not in the last five years or so. He unwraps the package and finds a beautiful sea shell carefully tucked away in bubble wrap packaging.

“It’s beautiful,” he breathes, holding it as delicately as he can.

“It reminded me of you,” Bucky says, with that raw honesty that has endeared him to Steve. Bucky smiles at Steve for a bit longer before shaking his head, “I hate to run off now, but I need to get to work. I’ll see you later alright? And I’m glad that you’re feeling better Stevie.”

He rushes off and Steve clutches the shell to his chest, cheeks still warm.

If he changes his display picture to a snap shot of the same shell, it’s completely irrelevant.

Throughout the next week, they keep messaging each other but Steve never manages to actually meet Bucky. It’s strange and Steve convinces himself that it’s because they’re both busy and that they have vastly different schedules. Which is why he’s understandably shocked when Bucky sends him a text.

**From: Bucky <@**

_> hey! what do you say to pizza and a movie this Saturday evening?_

**Sent 9.00 p.m.**

**From: Bucky <@**

_> i mean, i’ve been meaning to watch the new maze runner movie. it’s cool if you’re busy though (no it’s not, stevie don’t leave me all alone)_

_ _

**Sent 9.05 p.m.**

Steve hadn’t hesitated too much before replying.

**To: Bucky <@**

_> Sure thing Bucky. I’d love to watch that movie. Text me the time and I’ll see you there. Can I bring some chips or something?_

**Sent 9.30 p.m.**

**From: Bucky <@**

_> awesome! i’ll see you there then. uh around 7.30 sounds good. and nah, don’t worry about it, i’m feeding you that day :) can’t wait ;)_

**Sent 10.00 p.m.**

And Steve does not agonize over what the last emoticon means. Because that would be silly. He totally does not call up Nat and flood her with strange questions. Not at all.

That Saturday morning, he’s unbelievably nervous. He hasn’t gone on a date since he was with Brock which was ages ago and there was no one before Brock. He feels like a fish that’s been dropped onto the frying pan, flopping around without any purpose.

In his current mental state, he manages to burn his toast causing a huge cloud of smoke to settle in his kitchen. He runs over to the window to chase out all the smoke, before he notices that apparently, his fire alarm is defunct. Trudging down the stairs to report the faulty fire alarm to maintenance, he trips over some kid’s skateboard and nearly gives himself a concussion. He’s heading back up the stairs when he realizes he forgot to put on any jeans and that he’s been walking around in his boxers the whole time.

He meets Sam and Natasha at a café in an attempt to calm his frayed nerves ( _which totally wasn’t working, how did he think that caffeine in his current condition would be a good idea?)_ and that’s how he ends up in this situation.

“Relax Steve” Natasha says, putting her hand on his shoulder, “I think it’s pretty obvious Bucky likes you.”

“I know Nat, it’s just, I’m not sure how ready I am to move on after, well.”

“That’s ok. Bucky seems to be a good guy. I don’t think he’s going to force you to do anything you don’t want to. And in the off chance he does…”

Natasha cuts in before Sam can finish, “In the off chance he does, you call me and I’ll string him up like a piñata.”

Steve laughs nervously, he’s not sure if she’s joking or not.

That evening he stands in front of Bucky’s door, a giant bag of chips in his hands ( _he wasn’t going  to go over empty handed_ ) and waits nervously in front of the door. When Bucky opens the door and pulls Steve into a hug, he relaxes almost immediately.

“Aww you punk, I thought I told you not to bring anything.” Bucky says ushering in the other man, placing the bag of chips on the table.

“I didn’t want to come over here empty handed you jerk, especially cause it’s my first time over.”

“I’ve been meaning to call you over before but I usually work late nights so it’s hard.”

“What do you do anyway?” Steve asks curiously.

“I’m the world’s prettiest bartender.” Bucky says, with a cheesy grin on his face.

Flushing, Steve mutters, “I don’t doubt that.”

Unfortunately, Bucky hears him and ruffles Steve’s hair, pulling him close. Steve laughs along with him, happy that things aren’t awkward.

They make it through most of the movie when Bucky leans over and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips. But when Bucky tries to move further, Steve involuntarily tenses up. Almost immediately, Bucky moves back and looks at Steve worriedly. For a second, Steve is concerned that he’s ruined it all but Bucky asks, “Shit, I’m sorry pal. I didn’t mean to move so fast.”

“No Buck, it’s not your fault. It’s just, well remember the other day, you’d called and I wasn’t really keen on talking? The thing is, before this, I was in a relationship which wasn’t the healthiest one out there. And now, somehow I can’t let it go completely. I’m really sorry Bucky, I can leave if you want.”

Bucky slides to the floor in front of Steve, holding his hands in his lap. “Hey, none of that.  I can’t begin to understand what happened and one day, if you’re ready to and want to, I hope you’ll be able to tell me. But Steve, I’ll wait till you’re ready, you gotta know that.”

Steve lets out a shaky exhale and smiles, “Thanks Buck.”

Bucky grins and cuddles up next to Steve, making sure he double checks Steve’s posture. “What’d you say we finish watching this movie?”

Curling up into Bucky’s warmth, he smiles, maybe they can make this work after all.

***Extra Scene***

“Bucky, have you seen my phone?”

Bucky groans and rolls over in bed, patting the side board near their bed for Steve’s phone. When he doesn’t find it, he dials the number using his own cell. He buries his head back into the pillows when he hears it ring and pulls it out from under Steve’s pillow. Steve had to stop playing Candy Crush late at night.

That’s when he notices what his contact photo is.

**_“Steve!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be one more chapter after this and then this particular arc will end. In case you noticed the fire alarm it's because we had a fire alarm drill today.   
> And this emoji 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Groceries_ **

**To: Bucky <@, Sent 10.15 a.m. **

_> Uh, remember when I said I’d curb my impulse buying?_

**To: Steve, Sent 11.14 a.m.**

_> yes. steven grant rogers, we do not have any more space for cookies. i don’t care if they’re tiny dog shaped bite-sized wonders, do not buy any more. damn it i knew i shouldn’t have gone for a shower just then._

**To: Steve, Sent 11.17 a.m.**

_> what did you buy????_

**To: Steve, Sent 11.25 a.m.**

_> i know you’re seeing these messages you dolt, i can see the check marks. you can’t hide forever._

**To: Steve, Sent 11.30 a.m.**

_> don’t make me call nat_

**To: Sergeant Grumpy-Pants, Sent 11.31 a.m.**

_> I didn’t buy cookies._

**To: Steve, Sent 11.32 a.m.**

_> … that should be reassuring but it isn’t. what did you get…._

**To: Sergeant Grumpy-Pants, Sent 11.35 a.m.**

** **

**To: Steve, Sent 11.36 a.m.**

_> T.T_

**To: Sergeant Grumpy-Pants, Sent 11.45 a.m.**

** **

**To: Sergeant Grumpy-Pants, Sent 1.30 p.m.**

** **

* * *

_**Sickness** _

**To: Bucky <3, Sent 8.40 p.m.**

> _Cn u pk up sm noodles plz???_

**To: Steeb, Sent 8.41 p.m.**

_> babe, how much of that cough syrup have you had???_

**To: Bucky <3, Sent 8.42 p.m.**

_> nt a lot, also bbq sauce._

**To: Steeb, Sent 8.43 p.m.**

_> uh ok, sure anything else? almost at the grocery place_

**To: Bucky <3, Sent 8.45 p.m.**

_> whipped cream_

**To: Steeb, Sent 8.46 p.m.**

_> that’d be really hot except i know that you want to eat some conglomeration of all those things._

**To: Bucky <3, Sent 8.47 p.m.**

_> <3 :*_

* * *

 

_**Mistakes** _

**To: Unknown number, Sent 11.24 a.m.**

> _hey babe they didn’t the strawberry flavoured lube so I got berry? also they had a sale on those clamps you wanted so i got those. ooooh stevie they have plugs too want me to get one?_

**To: OMG MY EYES, Sent 11.26 a.m.**

_> barnes?!?!111 wtf? my eyes T.T don’t text people till you fix your phone contact list please. and here i thought rogers was a boy scout. my poor vandalised ideals T.T_

_i need to rest my eyes :(_

_ _

* * *

 

_**Protective** _

**To: Steve, Sent 9.45 p.m.**

_> Hey. It’s been awhile. Look, I can’t say we ended on good terms, but you can’t deny the sex was good right ;) I’m in town for a week, what do you say we meet up for a night? You know I’ll make it worth your time._

**To: Creep that I should get a restraining order for, Sent 10.10 p.m.**

_> Listen pal. I don’t know who you think you are, but this is Steve’s current lover. So here’s the deal, everybody and their mothers know what kind of a class A dick you are. And I know exactly what you did to Steve. If you think for a second Steve would ever consider wasting a second of his time on you, you’ve got another thing coming. _

_Now I’m going to be nice, because Steve would want that, and give you a warning._

_You ever contact Steve again and the cops will be over your sorry ass before you know what’s happening._

_Got it?_

_And for the record, you were the worst lay ever._

* * *

 

_**Love** _

**To: Bucky <3, Sent 9.30 a.m.**

_> Hey, forgot to tell you this morning, I love you  <3_

_Have a nice day at work!_

 

* * *

 

                                                

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt on tumblr which I lost because my laptop crashed. This is nothing but indulgent Stucky nonsense but I regret nothing.


End file.
